magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
360 Gamer Issue 123
This magazine was priced at £3.49 and released in January 2013. News Tiny cold dead hands - (44) :Games blamed for child murders Smacked down - (45) :Vultures circle THQ's corpse Seconds out? - (45) :Patent points to brand new future Push our buttons - (46) :The future of sales... Stacked against - (47) :No smaller studios on next-gen consoles? Grave mistake - (47) :The dead desecrated for extra XP Final frontier - (47) :In space, nobody can hear you sign on EA delisted - (48) :Financial fumbles for gaming giant L'engine Francais - (48) :French gov teams with Ubisoft Features Revenge of the Empire - BioShock: Infinite - Dean Samways - 8 pages (6-13) My X Life - 1 page (50) :The undying bear isn't a sexual position Buyers' Guide - 8 pages (92-99) Interviews :Shawn Elliot, Level Designer (BioShock: Infinite) - Dean Samways - 2 pages (14-15) :Steve Papoutsis, Executive Producer (Dead Space 3) - Matt Edwards - 2 pages (104-105) :Ron Gilbert, Game Designer (The Cave) - Dean Samways - 2 pages (106-107) :Greg Rizzer, Producer (Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel) - Matt Edwards - 2 pages (108-109) :Ted Price, Insomniac CEO, (Fuse) - Matt Edwards - 2 pages (112-113) :Nathan Richardsson, Executive Producer (Defiance) - Dean Samways - 2 pages (114-115) Parting Shot: PlayStation 2 - Will Johnston - 1 page (130) Previews LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - 1 page (16) Gears of War: Judgment - Ian Collen - 5 pages (18-22) The Phantom Pain - Will Johnston - 4 pages (24-27) South Park: The Stick of Truth - Ian Collen - 4 pages (28-31) Dark Souls II - Will Johnston - 4 pages (32-35) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - Ian Collen - 3 pages (36-38) Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - 4 pages (40-43) Arcadia: Charlie Murder - 1 page (51) Hitman: HD Trilogy - 2 pages (54-55) Ong Bak Tri - James Artaius - 2 pages (56-57) Grand Theft Auto V - Ian Collen - 2 pages (58-59) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - James Artaius - 2 pages (60-61) Zeno Clash II - 2 pages (62-63) God Mode - Ian Collen - 2 pages (64-65) Earth Defense Force 2025 - Ian Collen - 2 pages (66-67) Bandfuse: Rock Legends - 2 pages (68-69) The Raven: Legacy of a Master Thief - 2 pages (70-71) Dead Space 3 - Matt Edwards - 3 pages (101-103) Fuse - Matt Edwards - 2 pages (110-111) History: Legends of War - Ian Collen - 2 pages (116-117) Reviews Scores out of ten. Live Life Irrational Ban Hammer - (118) :Halo 4's cursed DLC finds peace. Clan-on-Clan Action - 1 page (119) Marketwatch - 1 page (120) :XCOM: Enemy Unknown, F1 Race Stars, Assassin's Creed III & Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Reader Review - LEGO Lord of the Rings - ⅔ page (121) Noobz! Where did it go so wrong? - 1 page (122) 360 Mailbox - 1 page (126) Other Credits Staff Writer :Will Johnston Contributors :Matt Edwards, Adam Gouchi, Dean Samways, Jon Ryker, James Wright Group Art Editor :Claire Trent External Links You should be able to purchase this magazine direct from the publisher in print and/or digital editions. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews